The Box
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: A simple one shot that I've written in class, and possibly THE shortest fanfic ever. But believe me, it's great, RenamonxImpmon one-shot.


**Author's Notes: **I felt inspired during class, and believe me, this is my first attempt in making a Digimon fanfic. Let's see if this one-shot works. And trust me, I couldn't think of a better title. So spare me.

But tell you what though, my friend Natércia, she liked it, and I had to roughly translate it into Portuguese, but she always thought there were sexual innuendos in this one-shot, because of how I'd spell, and she just kept laughing. Maybe that's why she liked it. Honestly, why would I write a sexual one-shot during class? :P Some people… Well, nevertheless she liked it, so let's see. And enjoy it.

*when I say that, I mean… well, you know what I mean. ;)

**Fanfic inspired on the song "Les Bonbons".**

**

* * *

**

The Box

**(a Digimon Tamers fanfic)**

Love is tricky. Why? There is a thing called "abstract" and love is abstract. Its impossibility to give a clear definition and how it "poisons" everyone to love and admire is what captivates others. We are all chained to love. Sometimes, the chain may hurt. It had been a week since Renamon and Impmon were engaged (*). Renamon was walking out of the Nonaka household and was carrying a "Bonbon" box, wrapped up.

She walked in a normal pace, trying to avoid getting caught up on the emotions. It had been exactly a week since she admitted her feelings to Impmon. Taking in account that he also shared the same feelings to her, he didn't deny the proposal. And it was more than about the right time for Renamon to take hold of herself. She tried her best to hold her emotions, regardless of anyone else thinking she might not have any at all. She arrived at the Shinjuku Park, where she found Impmon as quiet as ever, sitting on a bench, waiting for a signal of her. Then he encountered her and vice-versa, making them both blush. She walked to him slowly. Never hesitating she walked to him, greeting him with a kiss and she gave him the box. He was pleased to know that she did this all for him, even if chocolate boxes only cost a few yen. Soon, they got up from the bench and walked to outside the park. The two walked towards any particular place, as long as it was in public (even though they were more private in the love factor) places. They walked and talked.

They wandered around Shinjuku not having a clear destination, but just walking like humans. They talked about anything, whether it'd be about Digimon, the latest bioemergences or just being themselves. They talked about anything. They decided to reach one place of the town where some band was playing for money and they decided to listen to it. Despite Impmon's lack of taste in music he actually enjoyed it, but somehow he wasn't feeling any better. Although he was delighted with the present he wasn't feeling any better. Something was bugging him all afternoon. But what was it? He decided to tell Renamon, with a tinge of worry in his voice. He took a deep breath. And he said… "I have found the eyes of another."

This hit Renamon like a speeding locomotive. How could he? How could he love another when he and Renamon were already in a stable relationship? He decided to continue his explanation. "Before you and I became a couple, I had found another, and I just couldn't say no to you." He was slowly driving to tears. How could he be with another? Female Digimons were not that known and they didn't appear at all just so Impmon could fall in love with. Humans were out of the question. That was simply impossible. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no. He was not the kind of guy anymore.

So, he gave the box back to Renamon, and he ran crying only muttering three words: "I'm sorry, Renamon!". She stood there looking at him as if nothing happened. But even still, it did. She was about to cry but at the same time Takato arrived with Guilmon to the place she was. Guilmon looked at her and asked why was she sad. She walked to him and only said: "We need to talk, Guilmon."

And the three walked away with the never ending thought of love being great and cruel at the same.

* * *

A.N.: So, what did you think? Good? If so, review. Bad? If so, review, but don't be harsh, it was my first attempt for God sakes.


End file.
